


Doctor Who one shots

by ChaoticLesbian



Series: Doctor Who [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Drabbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Fluff, Gallifrey, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who), Other, Season/Series 11, Season/Series 12, Whump, one shots, thasmin, whouffle, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticLesbian/pseuds/ChaoticLesbian
Summary: (I'll update these as I add the chapters)1 - S12E10 (Thasmin)2 - S12E10 Pt 2 (Thasmin)3 - Graham and Ryans departure (Thasmin)4 - A truce between Team TARDIS and the master.  (Thasmin)5 - Captured, The Doctor reminisces on her childhood.  (Thasmin)6 - Forgotten memories, an old companion and a young child, her other family. (Thasmin)7 - The Doctors true origin. (Thasmin)8 - The Master creates a sly plan to use the Human race to capture The Doctor. After all, if they believe something real isn't, they get careless at protecting secrets.9 - After The Doctors death, the world is fragile and Humanity is a prisoner.10 - The Doctor struggles with Gallifrey destruction when someone she never thought she'd see again shows up. (Whouffle)11 - A twist on 1107, The Doctor is fried for being a witch, but her chances of survival are slim and she won’t put anyone else at risk. (Whouffle)12 - The memories of the Matrix are still spinning in the Doctors mind. (Slight Thasmin)
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Clara Oswin Oswald, The Doctor/River Song, The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Doctor Who [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775122
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	1. S12E10

Yaz ran round the corner, the others just behind her to find the Doctor laid unconscious in the middle of a big room. Terror spiked through Yaz’s body as she sprinted to the Doctors side and in that moment, nothing else mattered. Not the secrets, not the past, not the lies. Yaz sat at The doctors side, her pulses were weak but at least they were there. She stared at her face, hoping for some kind of reassurance that she was okay. The doctors eyes flickered slowly, and relief flooded the team. A small smile tugged at her lips.

"My fam." She muttered, her smile growing slightly bigger at the words. Her hand slipped into Yaz's.

"I never thought I'd see you again." The doctor whispered, just loud enough for Yaz to hear. Yaz helped her stand, her hand trembling with all the adrenaline rushing through her body. Once she was stood on both feet, Yaz flung her arms around The Doctor. The Doctor stiffened for a minute before returning the hug just as tight. 

"I will always come for you, no matter how many galaxies I may have to travel." Yaz mumbled into The Doctors neck. The blondes scent was intoxicating to the younger woman. Yaz didn't want to let the doctor go, the fear she would loose her again prominent in her mind, but a cough from Ryan reminding them of the others in the room made them separate. The Doctor gave Yaz a soft smile before intertwining their hands. 

"The memorise, wait, the matrix. All those memories blew the matrix! Oh she's clever. I'm clever. We're all clever. All of us, however many that is." Yaz let a small smile settle on her face as she watched the dorky alien rambling beside her.

"Right then, off we go. Wait. No. There's something I'm missing." The others visibly saw her face drop and she turned to face them.

"The master is creating a new race of Cybermen using Time Lord bodies. An endlessly regenerating army. I have to stop him. Fast." Her panic was evident on her face. A realization settled over Yaz. All those bodies, The Doctors Family, Friends, all converted to cybermen. Every Time Lord she loved or knew, dead. 

"You can't be here, No humans on Gallifrey." Yaz squeezed her hand reassuringly before Ko spoke up, 

"If it helps, we have explosives."

"And a plan." Yaz said from the doctors side. Everyone explained their plan with the bombs but the panic The Doctor felt just increased.

"But it wont achieve everything. A race of cyber masters, can't let them get of the planet. Have to be stopped, and your bomb aren't going to do that. We need more! But there isn't anything more. The Masters seen to that, The Masters seen to everything." The Doctor was restless and terrified. She was trying to hide it but Yaz saw straight through her mask.

"Are you alright Doctor?" She asked, her worry for the blonde alien growing by the minute. The Doctor sighed and turned her back to the group. 

"Thats what's been bugging me! That's the thing he said to me." The Doctor mumbled.

"What thing? Who said?" Ethan asked and the Doc spun round to face us all again,

"The half converted Cyberman. The death of everything is within me. That's what he said. Argh! What did it mean?" The others shard a glance with each other before explaining all they knew and soon they all went off to plant explosives.

\------

The Doctor winced.

"You and me, the Matrix Chamber, no one else. One, Last, Time." Ryan and Graham shared a look of confusion. The Doctor winced again.

"I need to get you all off Gallifrey." She said in a panic. They nodded and followed her. Ko's voice came over comms, letting them all know the cyber ship was about to explode.

"Run!" The Doctor yelled, grabbings Yaz's hand as they started to sprint. They Cybermen were behind them in an instant, firing their guns In hope of their death.

The ground shook as the ship exploded, causing heavy rocks and metal to collapse from above them. They all picked up the pace, running past the Matrix room and down the corridor, dodging falling obstacles. They met up with the others and the Doctor used her sonic to open the door.

"Everyone in here!" She urged, ushering them all into a free TARDIS. 

"Any explosions left?" The doctor asked, turning to Ko. 

"One. Emergency only." He replied, reaching into his satchel to get it.

"Timer?" The Doc asked.

"Hand detonation only."

"Yeah, course." Her face changed. 

"I'll take it." She said with confidence. Ko handed it to her and a bad feeling plagued Yaz's mind.

"So come on doc, what ya thinking?" Graham asked and she hesitated before replying.

"One option left." Realisation passed Over the group. The doctor held up the shrunken half converted Cyberman.

"I have to use the death particle on Gallifrey, on my home." She locked eyes with Yaz, at least they will get to live was all she was thinking.

"I have to use it on the master and his new breed of cybermen."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Ryan asked.

"I'm sure I don't want to do it but there is no other alternative. If the master and the cybermen get off this planet, they'll be unstoppable. I started this, with Shelly and the Cyberium, now I have to finish it." Everyone wore the same lost and heartbroken expression at the Doctors words.

"I have to finish this. Alone." 

"What?" Yaz faltered.

"The TARDIS will take you back to the 21st century"

"You're not serious?" Ravio asked.

"Deadly."

"What about you? You detonate that thing and you'll die too." Ryan reminded and the doctor paused for a moment.

"Thats the way it has to be." Yaz felt like her heart was about to shatter as she listened in on the conversation.

"And I would do it in a heartbeat for this universe. For you." The doctor looked over each person before she allowed her eyes to fall upon the girl who had captured her heart in the past few years, the girl that had single handedly made her life better. She gave her a soft smile before turning to walk away. Yaz lunged forward, grabbing the doctors arm and spinning her to face her.

"We're not letting you go. You're not doing this." 

"Get off me Yaz." Both of their eyes were full of tears.

"Please." The doctor begged in a almost inaudible whisper. A tear sped down Yaz's face as she struggled to keep ahold of her sadness. 

"Yaz, come on." Ryan called from behind her. The younger woman didn't break eye contact with the Time Lord in front of her.

"Live great lives." The Doctor said sadly before turning to walk away again. Now or Never Yaz thought.

"Wait!" She cried out, causing the doctor to face her once again. Yaz quickly stepped forward and captured the Doctors lips with her own. The Doctor stood in shock for a few moments before returning the kiss with just as much emotion. Their lips moved in perfect sync, like two lost souls who'd finally found each other after a lifetime apart. Like two people who needed each other to survive. Yaz tangled her hands in the doctors hair letting a soft moan fall from her lips. She pulled away, letting her forehead rest against the doctors. She kept my eyes closed for a moment, relishing in the moment, tears running freely down her face.

"Please" Yaz whispered.

"Don't go."

"I have to Yaz I have to protect the universe, I have to protect you. She replied, her voice breaking.

"I lov-"

"Please, don't finish that sentence."

"If I don't say it now, I wont get to."

"I know but I don't want you to stay caught up on me. You don't know how much I want to hear you say it, how much I want to say it back but I cant, I wont put you through that pain." The doctor carefully placed her hand upon Yaz's carefully moving it from her cheek down to her side. The Doc let her hand linger before letting go.

"Yaz, you will always be my universe." The doctor whispered before walking away. Once she was out of the door, Yaz fell to her knees, her heart shattering into a million pieces.

\------

The Doctor walked away with a heavy heart. Her mind plagued with the hurt in Yaz's voice before she had walked away from her for good. They'd made so many memories. The Doctor shook her head and walked into the matrix room, her hand tense to stop it from shaking. The Master stood with his army of Cybermen and The Doctor wanted to laugh, of course he wouldn't have come alone. 

"I defiantly said no plus ones." She called out, reaching the top op the staircase.

"Well....."

The cybermen raised their guns at me.

"Where I go, They go." The master said, a smug grin on his face.

"Are you going to have them shoot me?" The doctor asked, holding her arms out in a fashion that dared 'go on then' as she walked down the stairs.

"No, Doctor. As of now, I wish my enemies a long and healthy life so they may witness my triumphs." He spoke confidently.

"You're looking peaky." She said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, The Cyberium lives in me now Doctor." She tried to hide the expression of fear she knew passed over her face but seeing the Masters gleeful expression gave her the hint that he'd seen it. He laughed before taking a few steps towards her.

"See, i've been looking forward to seeing your face about that."

He took a moment to circle her, her eyes following his every step. 

"I can feel it flowing around in me. The information, the Strategy, the Consciousness. It's a beautiful thing. And look at us, I've broken you."

He was stood infant of her once again, the pride never leaving his face.

"I've broken you and created a new race, and now, well now I shall conquer everything."

"You think you've broken me? You'll have to try harder than that. You've given me a gift of myself. You think that could destroy me? You think that makes me lesser? It makes me more! I contain multitudes more than I ever thought or knew. You want me to be scared of it because you're scared of everything but I am so much more than you!"

"So why are we here?"

She took a step back before pulling the bomb out of her pocket.

"Oh Good, very good."

She held her thumb hesitantly over the trigger.

"Thats why I left it for you, wondered if you would. Take out me, take out all these life forms, all those bodies still in the vaults, every organic cellular life form on this planet forever. And, yourself. Do that would you?"

"Yes."

"And that girl? You'd leave her?"

"Yes."

"You'd leave all those precious companions behind?"

"Done it before."

"You'd be happy knowing you would never see a living person again? Never get to live out your life."

"Yeah. This time, yes."

She lifted the bomb higher so it was directly pointed level with The Masters face.

"Go on then." He dared.

Her thumb hovered over the button, something. Someone was holding her back, a small string stopping her from pushing the button and obliterating everything. 

"You were the start of all this so finish it!" The master yelled. Her finger shook. 

"Come on. Come on! What have you got left anyway? You don't even know your own life. Look how low I've brought you. I have won Doctor! You may have made me but I have destroyed you! Become death, become me."

Her mind was racing and her hand hesitant. His taunting making her want nothing more than to push the button, end it, just to see his face drop at the realisation she'd actually done it but at the same time the thought of getting to live out her days with yaz stopped her hand in the air.

"Come on!" He yelled again.

She slowly lowered it to her side, the hatred she had for herself in that moment making itself clear in her thoughts.

"Just for a moment there's thought maybe. Argh! Oh Doctor, the universe will suffer for your weakness. I'll make sure of it!"

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" A unexpected voice making the Doctor turn her head to see where it had come from. KO walked towards them both, his head held high.

"Excuse me?" The Master asked, taking a step closer to the intruder. His voice rose,

"No gate crashers!" 

"You can't still be here! I set the controls!" The Doctor called over to him in exasperation. 

"I followed you out. The others tried to stop me but I wanted to be sure that these things were gone and now, I can be." KO said, walking over and placing his hands on the bomb.

"No." The Doctor said sternly, her grip tight on the bomb, she wasn't going to let anyone else take the fall for what she had done."

"You didn't start this, I did. I was part of a resistance unit that sent the Cyberium back through time and space. Though obviously we didn't send it back far enough. So this is my penance, mine to finish." KO explained, gently but forcefully removing the Doctors hands from the bomb and taking it into his own.

"My journey ends here but the universe still needs you Doctor. That girl still needs you. So I suggest you run."

"But." She tried to argue.

"Run Doctor!"

She nodded.

"Done you dare! Doctor!" The master called from behind as I started sprinting up the stairs, away from him, away from the destruction, away from my home.

"Doctor!" He screamed.

\------

The TARDIS landed with a thump, the control room now one in a series of different rooms making up the inside of a house. One bu one, everyone slowly stepped out the front door.

"This is earth." Ravio breathed out in wonderment.

"We're home, she got us home." Ryan said from Yaz's side. 

"But what happened to her." Yaz muttered. They'd been the first words she'd spoken since the Doctor left for the Master/

"We're in Sheffield. Yaz, your flat is just around the corner." Graham said and Yaz nodded Sadly. She stepped forwards and started the slow walk home,

"Yaz wait! We'll walk you home." Graham announced.

"No! No. I just. I need to be alone." They nodded and Yaz turned away. The walk back home was torture. The realization set in. She was never going to see her again. She was dead. Her Doctor was dead. Thoughts swam around her head at a million miles an hour. She saw the sight of her block of flats in the distance and let out a broken sigh. No doubt her mum would question her senseless. The lump in her throat and the tears in her eyes burned as they tried to break free. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a familiar vorping noise. There was no way, It was impossible. She was stupid to get her hopes up. Either way, she still turned her head to look over at the tree where the TARDIS always was and sure enough the familiar blue box was fading in and out trying to stabilise. Yaz stood, her feet firmly on the ground. This had to be some kind of trick. She'd watched the Doctor leave, she'd said goodbye. The door swung open and out walked the alien she thought she'd never see again. Her blonde hair was a mess, her coat abandoned and her outfit disheveled but to Yaz in that moment, she was perfect, she was alive and thats all that mattered.

"Doctor!" She called out in relief and started sprinting towards the other woman. A grin broke out on the Doctors face and she opened her arms picking Yaz up and spinning her around as she ran into them. Yaz held on to her as tightly as humanly possible, never wanting to let go. The Doctor hugged with just as much force.

"I never thought I'd see you again." She whispered into Yaz's neck. She placed the younger woman on the ground. Yaz placed her hands gently on the Aliens cheek, softly wiping away the tear that trailed down her face.

"I thought I'd lost you." Yaz whispered before pressing her lips against the Doctors. The kiss was filled with just as much emotion as their first but this one said, i'm with you, i'm here and i'm not letting you go. The world fell away from around them and in that moment it was just the two of them, safe and home in each others embrace. Yaz slowly pulled away, the tingle on her lips lingering. She stared softly into the Time Lords eyes. Her eyes were more than plain old green, they were the green of a warm day in spring, the green of a meadow full of life. They were bright and soft all at once holding the greatest strength of everything, everything she'd lost, all she had seen and all that she'd done but above all, they showed the deepest love she held for her companion.

"Doctor I'm begging you, please, don't do that again. I don't know what I'd do with myself if I ever lost you."

"I wont, I promise."

Yaz smiled up at her. The Time Lord, in her eyes, was the definition of perfect. The sound of fast approaching feet behind them made Yaz spin round to find Graham and Ryan staring in shock at the Doctor.

"Doctor!" Ryan called out, a smile plastered on his face.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Graham grinned as he approached.

The Doctor smiled at them both before opening the TARDIS door.

"You wanna go on another adventure already?" Ryan asked shocked but the Doctor shook her head.

"No, I owe you all an explanation. I've kept a lot hidden from you all. I've kept my guard up but thats gonna change. Me keeping things lead to what happened today. I once said you had to be sure if you wanted to travel with me, but how can you be sure if you don't have all the facts."

"Are you sure?" Yaz asked, intertwining their hands. The Doctor nodded.

"You guys are my family you deserve to know. You've put up with all of my down days with no reason why i'm so downcast. Besides, telling you will be good for me. It means I won't feel so alone." Ryan gave her a gentle smile.

"Only if you're sure doc." Graham said.

"I'm sure." He nodded and followed Ryan into the TARDIS. Yaz gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and the Doctor smiled at her before they walked into the control room, hand in hand.


	2. S12E10 pt 2

Graham and Ryan leant hesitantly against the crystals in the control room and Yaz never left the Doctors side. Over the years they'd traveled with the doctor, Yaz had learnt to read all of the Doctors micro expressions no matter how small they were or how quickly she hid them. The small quiver of her lip, a silent but quick intake of air and her thumb and index fingers rhythmically tapping together told Yaz all she needed to know about how nervous the Doctor was. She'd never let down her walls in front of the fam and they understood it would be hard.

"Sorry." She apologised sadly.

"I don't know where to even start."

"What about the beginning?" Yaz offered kindly and the Doctor nodded. She walked over to sit on the steps, Yaz, Graham and Ryan following in tow. 

"The truth is." She took a breath, her eyes clouding over with emotion.

"There are some things about myself that even I don't know." Yaz gave her a confused look before sitting by her side, intertwining their hands.

"On Gallifrey, just before you guys found me, the Master was with me in the Matrix, a virtual reality system that acts as the repository of all Time Lord knowledge and history. He was showing me the reason why he pulverised the planet, killing everyone who inhabited it. I thought I was the last of the Time Lords. As it stems, I'm the first of them."

"What?!" The three companions all said simultaneously.

"I wasn't born on Gallifrey like I thought. A child was found by a woman called Tecteun by a portal into another Universe. She took the child on as her own and they traveled space and time before eventually returning to Gallifrey. The child and a friend were playing when an accident happened, the child fell over the side of the cliff, seemingly dying from the impact. When Tecteun reached her child, the child regenerated. The first regeneration to occur on Gallifrey. Tecteun then spent her life dedicated to figuring out who the child was, what the child was. It took several of the Childs regenerations." The Doctors voice quavered and the words struck like a brick. 

"So her experiments on the child caused her to die and regenerate multiple times?" Yaz asked, a lump forming in her throat at the thought of a child going through that. The Doctor nodded before continuing.

"The desire to understand her child became an obsession, she had to crack the code of regeneration. After years of tireless work, she finally did. She took the risk, testing the theory on herself, putting her own life on the line. She spliced into herself the genetic ability to regenerate. Gallifrey evolved, Shobogans grew in knowledge and ability. They built themselves the Citadel. They discovered the ability to travel through time as well as space. With Tecteun they became a self appointed ruling elite. Tecteun proposed that they gene splice the ability to regenerate into future generations of Citadel Dwellers. It would become the genetic inheritance of them and their descendants. They restricted the regeneration process to twelve times The timeless child became the base genetic code for all Gallifreyans within the Citadel. They called themselves Time Lords creating a noble creation myth, born to rule. They in-listed the child into something called the division a top secret, elite group. After the Child grew up, worked all they could for the division, they used." She shuddered and Yaz gently placed her hand on the Time Lords cheek, wiping away the tears that were quietly making their way down her face. Yaz felt a bad feeling at the pit of her stomach, guessing where this story was going.

"Methods." She continued.

"To wipe the Childs memories, forcing them to regenerate back into a child and into an everyday life of a Time Lord. The Child grew up none the wiser to their past regenerations and found a friend at the academy. From there the two went separate ways, one stole a TARDIS to travel the universe and sort out fair play throughout it and the other, the others goal was to wreak havoc." She leant into Yaz's embrace. The walls she'd spent so long trying to keep up were falling down brick by brick, revealing the truth and emotion behind them.

"The child? That. That was you?" Ryan asked. The Doctor nodded and Yaz held her tighter. The Doctor had never been this open to them before, this vulnerable. Yaz just wanted to take all those years of pain away from the Time Lord in front of her. She quickly wiped away her tears.

"If you don't mind my asking Doc? What happened to past companions." Graham asked, Yaz went to protest that she'd shared enough but a soft hand squeezing hers stopped her.

"It's fine. Rose got stuck in a parallel world. Martha had to leave to look after her family after they were almost killed in front of her. Donna can't remember me or she will die. Amy and Rory died together from the weeping angels. Clara killed herself to bring me back to life. Bill got shot to save me, Nardole and Missy. And River. River sacrificed herself instead of me so I could keep living." A sob escaped her lips and Yaz clung to her harder. The Doctor cried into Yaz's shoulder, her hands clinging to Yaz's shirt. 

"It hurts. It hurts so much." Her tears soaked into Yaz's shirt as Yaz gently rocked her back and forth, running her thumb softly up and down her back. Graham and Ryan stared helplessly at the broken woman in front of them. Never in a million years could they have guessed how much pain was held behind the playful, bubbly exterior. Her tears didn't subside. Yaz gave the boys a gentle nod to say she'd stay with her. They gave her a sad smile before heading off to the depths of the TARDIS. The raw emotion behind the Doctors broken sobs made Yaz's heart shatter. 

"I've got you. It's okay. I'm here." Yaz whispered. She hushed her gently like a parent comforting their child after a nightmare. 

"It's okay, let it out." The Doctors shoulders shook as she sobbed. Her breathing was sharp and erratic as she tried to breathe through her tears.

"Please don't leave me." The blond whispered quietly into the younger woman shoulder. Yaz used her thumb to softly lift the Aliens face to meet hers. She kissed her softly.

"I'm never leaving you. I promise. I will stand by your side always. Through the good and the bad." She nodded sadly before burying her head into Yaz's neck. They continue to sit like that for another half hour before the Doctors tears subsided and her breathing evened out. A soft snore floated through the walls of the control room as the Doctor cuddled more into Yaz. The Younger woman let a gentle smile play at her lips as she held the blonde closer. After sitting there for a few more moments, Yaz carefully stood up, making sure not to wake the sleeping Alien as she picked her up. The other woman was surprisingly light and Yaz had no problem carrying her down the hallways of the corridor. The TARDIS lead the way to the Doctor's room and opened the door for the two women. Yaz carefully laid the Doctor on the bed and covered her with a blanket. She let her eyes wander over the Time Lord before placing a soft kiss to the Aliens forehead.

"Sleep well mi amor." She whispered. A hand shot out to wrap around Yaz's arm, stopping her from walking away.

"Stay?" A soft voice mumbled. Yaz smiled and slid off her shoes before climbing in next to the blonde. The Doctor rested her head upon Yaz's chest and let the rhythmic pattern of her companion's heart beat lull her to sleep. Yaz smiled and wrapped her ams around the Doctor before falling into darkness. The TARDIS kept an eye on them over the night, even if they argued sometimes, her thief and the girl that had caught her thief heart were the most important people to her and she'd always make sure they were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think and maybe leave some ideas of what I could write for future chapters.


	3. Leaving

After the events that had recently taken place, both Graham and Ryan thought it best that they leave team TARDIS to spend time back at home. Graham had overcome his grief for Grace, and while the wound would never fully heal, he knew that he could overcome it, move on. Besides, he'd taken quite a liking to Ravio and according to Ryan, apparently it was mutual. 

It wasn't that Ryan didn't like being on the TARDIS anymore, far from it, its just he missed his friends and the people back home. His near death experience also reminded him he wasn't invincible, and unlike the Doc, he didn't have another self to fall back on. Both men agreed their time had come but it was announcing it to the other two members that had them stuck. With all the Doctor had been through they didn't want to add to that, she'd stuck to her promise and had just started opening up to them but they also couldn't go on without telling them. 

Thats how they ended up in the TARDIS control room on a Wednesday at 13:41 (according to Ryans phone)trying to work up the courage to tell the others. 

"I can tell you want to tell me something." The Doctor said from underneath the control panel.

"You're both silent and keep sharing a knowing glance at one another." She grunted, putting her tools down and coming to stand in front of them both. Yaz came out to join them all after having gone to get a smoothie from the TARDIS kitchen.

"Whats going on?" She asked, intertwining her free hand with the Time Lords.

"Grandad and I have something we need to tell you." Both boys shared another glance and Ryan let out a sigh.

"If it's alright with you Doc, we thinks it's best if we leave the TARDIS." Graham explained.

The Time Lords expression faltered for a second, only the Younger woman at her side noticed.

"Oh."

"It's not like we don't love spending time here on the TARDIS because we do it's just, after everything thats happened and I haven't been able to be around my mates in ages." Ryan started.

"Yeah and we thought that we could help the others get used to living in the 21st century."

"Oh, of course. I could take you back to Sheffield now if you want?"

"If thats alright Doc?" Graham asked.

"Of course."

The Doctor forced a smile and with some groaning and humming from the TARDIS, the team were back in Sheffield.

Graham and Ryan gave her a smile.

"Thank you for all you've done for us doc." Graham said.

"Yeah, I can't thank you enough." Ryan agreed.

She smiled and nodded and like that, the team of 4 was now one of 2. 

The Doctors shoulders slumped and in an instant,. Yaz was by her side.

"Can we just go sit and watch a movie?" The Doctor asked Sadly. Yaz nodded and while the Time Lord collected blankets, Yaz placed Tangled into the TARDIS Tv. They snuggled up on the sofa together, the Doctor burying her head into Yaz's neck to find comfort

"Everyone leaves." The Doctor mumbled quietly, not expecting the young woman next to her to hear.

"Hm?" Yaz asked sadly.

"Nothing."

"Baby?" A small smile played at the Doctors lips at the pet name.

"I like that." The Alien mumbled bashfully. Yaz giggled before her face turned serious.

"Talk to me." She said, wrapping her arm around the Doctors waist.

"It's just. Everyone I've ever loved, I've lost. Friends, family. My entire planet is gone. I have no family left. I don't even know my own life. And now. And now Graham and Ryan have left. I opened up and they left. I'm alone."

"You're not alone, you have me." Yaz reassured.

"But this wont be forever. I can't grow old with you I always inevitably end up alone, weather it by someone dying or leaving on their own accord. I mean, you have a job, your mum, your dad, your sister. You have a family and friends and one day, you're not going to want to stay with me in the TARDIS forever, you're going to want to go home, live your life, have a family."

"You are my family."

The Doctor sighed and stood up.

"I need some air." She left without another word, leaving Yaz alone. The younger woman's thoughts racing. 

The Doctor set the TARDIS to orbit Earth and sat watching the world tern, her legs dangling into the bottomless pit of space. She knew she wasn't being fair to Yaz but everything was too much. She'd just found out her planet was destroyed, everyone she knew, dead and her life a lie. To top it off, just as she started opening up, people left her. Again. She knew that they would all leave and she'd be alone again. It's how it always went. But Yaz. Yaz was different. She'd never felt this way about a human. About anyone before and it terrified her. The vision in front of her became blurred as tears filled her eyes. She did nothing to get rid of them. Once that first tear broke free, the rest followed in an unbroken stream, silently rolling down her face. She used her hand to cover her mouth, trying to quieten the sound of her sobs. Her heart shattered and her shoulders shook as desolate sobs ripped though her body. Her nose ran and her mouth dry. 

Yaz sat there for a few minutes before heading out to look for the Alien. She walked quietly into the control room. It was only when she did a second glance over the room did she see the hunched figure sat in the doorway, their whole body shaking. Yaz quickly made her way over to the Time Lords side. She sat down and brought the woman into an embrace. The Doctor sobbed into Yaz's chest. Yaz could feel the doctors hands gripping her shirt for comfort and she held the woman closer. It was painful to see her girlfriend like this. All she could do was embrace her and let the torrent of her tears to soak through her shirt. Yaz knew that her girlfriends mind was a war field, and all she could do was be there for her. The Doctors desolate sobs bounced off the walls of the TARDIS making Yaz's heart shatter. The aliens tears finally subsided and she was left with red eyes, a crappy case of the hiccups and a throbbing headache. Yaz Gently moved them so she was leant against the wall and the Doctor comfortably positioned in between her legs, her head once again resting on Yaz's chest.

"I can't guarantee that I wont ever miss home, miss my family. I can't guarantee there wont be days when I think about going home but what I will guarantee is all the while I'm living and breathing, you will never be alone. If it's us spending the rest of this life on the TARDIS or finding a house and only going out with the TARDIS every so often. I love you Doctor, I wont every stop loving you. I love how you care for everyone. How no matter what, you always help and put others first. I love the way your eyes light up when you're talking about something you love and I love the way you scrunch your face. I know things will be difficult at times but we can get through it because we have each other." Yaz explained softly, letting her hand run gently through the blondes hair. The Doctor was silent for a few moments and Yaz wondered if she'd said the right thing.

"Yasmine Kahn, I love you too." She whispered.

After a while of watching the world turn and the stars shine, the two women headed to bed. Neither knew what the future would hold but they both knew as long as they had each other, they could handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think and maybe leave some ideas of what I could write for future chapters.


	4. Truce

The explosion hadn't in fact killed the Master, he'd teleported at the last moment. He landed on a random planet and somehow bargained a ship to get to Earth. The tiny planet was not a necessity in the Universe in his eyes but that was the easiest way to seek out the Doctor. He didn't expect to find her so quickly though and took to quietly trailing her and her three human pets. 

He'd been following them for a day or so, they were on the search for a dangerous Alien that had ventured to earth with no such luck. He was crouched behind some bins in an Alley outside an abandoned warehouse the others had entered. Time was slowly ticking by with no sight of them leaving. The sudden vibrations running through the Earth and the deafening bang made him recoil into the wall behind him.

"Fuck." Was the only thing that ran through his mind. Without a second thought, or time to argue himself, the Master ran into the burning building. All the windows had been shattered and the floors were caving in on themselves. His eyes quickly searched the wreckage. The younger boy was in a fetal position against the wall, the older one sprawled on the floor next to a shipping container. His stomach dropped when he saw the material of the familiar grey coat poking out from behind a shipping container. He quickly made his way to her side, finding her hand interlocked with the other companion. None of them conscious, all of them with bad injuries. From his knowledge, the TARDIS was just down the road. In that moment, his mind was made up. His future and past self might hate it but that was his plan. He quickly made his way over to the two male companions, wrapping their arms around his neck and carefully making his way to the Ship. Trying to get the two unconscious companions was a challenge and he'd never been so thankful for the lack of other Humans. Approaching the TARDIS, a realisation dawned on him, How would he get in? Getting closer to the ship revealed the doors to already be open for his arrival and stepping in the TARDIS made sure he knew she was only letting him in because her thief and her friends were in trouble. 

The Med-bay was easy to get to thank to the TARDIS moving it as close to the control room as possible. After leaving the two companions on their own cots the Master ran back for the Time Lord and Yaz. Their injuries were worse than the boys but the Doctor's were by far the worst. He wrapped Yaz's arm around his neck like he'd done with the other two and picked to doctor up, letting her lean over his shoulder. He made his way back to the TARDIS, being extra careful for the two women's injuries. 

The Master was not one to care for humans but in that moment, the three companions his best enemy had come to love were in need of his help. He'd never admit it aloud but he always had a soft side for the Doctor, a wanting to be children, running through the Citadel once again. Once they were all in their own beds, the Master slowly made his way through them, caring for their injuries.

Graham and Ryan would be fine in a few hours. They had a few cuts and bruises but nothing that couldn't be fixed over a cup of tea. 

Yaz's injuries were worse. Her ams were covered in burns, her face cut in multiple places and (thanks to the TARDIS' abilities) knew she had a cut slashed across her stomach, a small shard of shrapnel that had embedded itself in her skin still sticking out. With the TARDIS' help, The Master managed to carefully remove the shrapnel and stitch up her cut. 

The Doctors injuries were the worst. He'd once loved the idea of seeing her beat down and broken but now in the reality of seeing it, he hated it. Her arm was bent at an unnatural angle, definitely broken. Like Yaz, her arms were covered in burns and dried blood stuck to the skin on her face from all the cuts. She needed stitches for the cut on her forehead and shoulder. Those were just the injuries he could see. Once again the TARDIS let him know of the injuries beneath her clothing and he shuddered. Her ribs were bruised and she was still loosing blood from a cut on her back. He carefully placed her arm in a cast and tended to the Burns on her arms, cuts on her face, the one on her back and a ice pack on her ribs.

Ryan and Graham both woke up at the same time. They were in the Med-bay, Yaz and the Doctor in the beds next to them. They were both sat up talking when the Master walked in.

"What the hell are you doing here." Ryan snarled

"Saving your asses." The Master replied.

"You tried to kill us! Multiple times." Graham said quietly.

"Yeah! Why should we trust you now?" Ryan asked. His anger for the other Time Lord clear.

"Because if it wasn't for me you would still be in that warehouse and potentially dead."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Graham asked, his voice a lot calmer than the boy in front of him.

"I could have killed you in that warehouse but I didn't!" The Master argued, his annoyance for the Humans showing.

"Now if you could happily leave the Med-bay now you're both up and about that would be appreciated." Ryan was about to argue when Yaz started to stir.

"Go." She muttered weakly from her bed towards her friends. They left with a nod and a glare at the Master and Yaz let out a jagged sigh.

"Thank you." She whispered before falling asleep. The master let a soft smile play at his lips.

The Doctors body seized uncontrollably, her limbs flailing. The Master quickly removed her blanket and forced her into the recovery position. Yaz's eyes were wide in horror and fear as she stared at the Time Lord next to her. The Master gave her a comforting smile before turning back to the Doctor. After what felt like an eternity her body finally stilled and her heart rates and breathing became normal. Yaz felt her body relax and the Master let out a relieved sigh. Graham ran in, Ryan on his six.

"Whats going on?" He asked in a panic.

"The Doctor had a seizure. I've got it covered." They gave a nod before leaving once again.

"If you don't mind my asking." Yaz started as the Master sat at the Doctors side.

"Why did you save us from that warehouse. I mean, every other time we've been with you, you've kinda tried to kill us." She asked sweetly.

"When we were children. We used to get up to all kinds of mischief. If i'm honest. Those were my happiest years. She is my only link back to that time. Deep down I do care for her. I quite like you too. The others not so much. You make her happy. Thats all anyone can ask." He gave her a small smile. 

"Try to get some more rest. I'll wake you if her condition changes." The Time Lord said softly. Yaz nodded and let her head fall on the pillow.

"I quite like you too when you're not trying to kill us." Yaz said quietly.

The Doctor woke up a few hours later, the lights were dim but she could faintly make out the outline of the TARDIS med-bay. The last thing she remembers was falling unconscious in that warehouse. They had followed a dangerous alien in their when he blew up catching them all in the Blast. Her and Yaz had been closest to it. She remembers being flung into the shipping container, the pain wracking through her body and the panic she felt for the well being of her girlfriend who still had their hands intertwined. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Yaz sleeping peacefully next to her. Her fell upon the sleeping figure at the base of the two beds. Her breathing quickened causing the TARDIS to let out a small alarm in the room. The Masters eyes connected with the Doctor's.

"What?" She asked.

"I had been watching you. I saw you go into the warehouse. Graham and Ryan are fine. They had a few cuts and bruises. Yaz's injuries were worse but she will be okay. You have a broken arm, bruised ribs and a few cuts that have been stitched up." The Master explained.

"Thank you. But Why?" Her voice quavered slowly.

"I guess some part of me is still that kid running with their best friend through the Citadel. I couldn't leave you like that. While I don't like the other two companions you keep with you, I quite like you and the other one." He slowly made his way to her bed and held out his hand to her temples.

"May I?" She gave a nod and they were soon plunged into their minds.

The Master opened up to her. He hated seeing her like this, he hated the war between them. While neither could play happy families and pretend all was good, they both called a truce.

Once the Doctor and Yaz were back up on their feet, the Master announced it was his time to leave. He shook Ryan and Graham's hand's before turning to Yaz.

"Miss Kahn."

"Thank you." Yaz said with a smile as she shook his hand. He smiled at the Doctor and with a kind nod of his head, he began to leave.

"Koschei" The Doctor called after him, the use of his real name stopping him in his tracks. She gave him a hug. It didn't last long but it left a smile on his face.

"Thank you." She said with a smile. He nodded again.

It would be a long road before they could consider each other friends again. They had a lot of History to work through, a lot to talk about and make up for. But for now. For now they were acquaintances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters are in the work but I had a sudden inspiration to write this and I just really wanted to write a chapter where they got along tbh.  
> Let me know what you guys think and maybe leave some ideas of what I could write for future chapters.


	5. Distress Call

"Distress call on the Planet of Everest?" The Doctor asked Yaz from across the control panel. 

"There is a planet called Everest?"

"Yep. How do you think they named the mountain."

"Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

"What going on."

"Nothing. I'm fine."

That was their last conversation on the TARDIS. They'd landed on planet Everest, searched for the signal but it had all been a trap. The final remaining members of the Elverstein species with a grudge against the Doctor. They'd both been knocked out and thats how they found themselves in a cold dungeon cell, their wrists handcuffed in shackles.

"Not the best reason to be handcuffed." The Doctor whispered and Yaz let out a laugh.

"We've been captured and you still don't loose your sense of humour."

"Of course." The Doctor replied with a grin. She held it for a moment before a sad look took over her features.

"Doctor?" Yaz asked, worried for her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Yaz."

"For what?"

"For getting us trapped in here, for everything thats happened. For not being truthful. You've been right in that I haven't been fine and I apologise. I promised I wouldn't shut down again and I have."

"First, us getting stuck isn't your fault. Second, Doctor you've spent your life holding In your feelings, it's not going to be easy letting those walls down. It will take time. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Oh Yasmine Kahn. What did I do to deserve you." Yaz smiled at the Time Lord across the room from her.

"Could you tell me a story?" She asked suddenly.

"A story?"

"About the childhood you can remember. About one of your seven grannies. It's okay if not." A small smile played on the Doctors lips.

"Grannie One was the quietest, she didn't say much. Grannie two was. She was odd. Grannie Five thought she worked for the Zygons. Didn't believe her at first but looking back, she had a point. Grannie Three used to bring picnics for me and the Master. A hug basket filled with some of the finest foods on Gallifrey. She was the Masters favourite, thats for sure. Grannie Four had the best voice. It was so soothing. Grannie five was my favourite. The best bedtime stories. She used to give me biscuits every time she saw me. On the nights if she was still awake, we used to watch the stars together, talk about travelling out into the Universe. We both wanted to help anyone out there that needed it. I think thats why I keep going. In memory of her. Grannie six was strict. I got a slap in the head a few times around her thats for sure. Grannie Seven was my teacher of sorts. Taught me off planet languages. S'pose none of that matters now. All of it was a lie. I hate them. Not so much my family but their image is tainted for me now. I hate the Time Lords. I hate them with everything in me. They tortured and used me." Her expression was downcast.

"They destroyed the Master. Our friendship. They used me. I'm glad they're dead." Seeing the Doctor with this much hatred scared Yaz a little but she understood. She'd never met the Time Lords but she hated them for what they did to both The Doctor and The Master.

"There are some good memories still. The scandal we got up to as kids. Our nights watching the meteor showers. Chasing the two suns as they set." A silence fell upon them both.

"Did I ever tell you about Donna?"

"A little."

"Oh she would have liked you I think. Called me a dumbs for being oblivious. We had some good times me and her. Rose. You would have liked Rose. And well, you've met Jack. All be it briefly. He never changes. Martha, Amy, Rory, River, Clara, Bill. Oh we had some good times. One year, the earth was over the other side of the universe. Me, Donna, Jack, Martha, Rose, Mickey, Jackie, a half human version of me and Sara all flew the TARDIS and dragged the Earth back across the universe." There was a small smile on her face.

"I would have loved to of met them, thanked them for keeping you in check."

"Oi!" They bother laughed quietly.

The next few minutes were a blur. The wall had exploded, a figure breaking both of their cuffs before taking their hands and leaping onto a Spaceship. Yaz doubled over coughing while the Doctor tried to get her bearings.

"Who are you?" Yaz called at the figure who had their back to them. He span round and the Doctor let out a small noise of excitement before wrapping the man in a hug. Yaz felt her body relax at the familiar face.

"Jack." Yaz said with a smile.

The Doctor finally let go of him.

"Was your plan, Ignore Jack then try and fix everything before Jack finds out by any chance?" He teased The Doctor with a grin. She lightly slapped his shoulder.

"Like the new look, always been a pretty face." The Doctor just laughed and he turned to Yaz

"And I never got your name before."

"I'm Yasmine Kahn"

"Well then Miss Kahn, Its a pleasure to meet you." He kissed the top of her hand.

"Jack." The Doctor said in a playful but warning tone.

"Just saying Hi." 

"Say Hi to anyone but this one." He turned to face The Doctor, then Yaz then The Doctor. 

"You always have good taste, now. Planet Earth."

The journey home was the happiest the Doctor felt in a while and it showed. She laughed a genuine laugh and her smile was stuck to her face. Her and Jack told Yaz about some of their adventures, Jacks tendency to flirt with anyone that breathed.

"Allons-y" The Doctor had whispered, memories in her eyes and a small smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think and maybe leave some ideas of what I could write for future chapters.


	6. A secret Child

Alex stood wiping up that nights dinner plates. Across from her stood the most important person in her life. Fifteen year old Adalyn. Adalyn knew she had been adopted when she was younger she just didn't know her origins. Not that she hadn't been interested, but her knowing put her at risk. Alex always said the same thing 'They left you with me because it wasn't safe, they were protecting you and love you very much.'

"Mum?" The young girl suddenly asked, knocking her mother out of her daydreams. 

"Yeah honey?" Alex asked with a smile.

"When I was younger, you used to tell me bedtime stories of a man who could show people the Stars. I don't remember them much. Can you tell me them?" Alex froze for a minute.

"Of course, but what made you think of it?"

"I was in the loft and I found an old Diary. I didn't read it but a picture slipped out. It was of a blue police box."

"Oh, well." The blonde let the tea towel rest on her shoulder as she leant against the counter.

"When I was just a bit younger than you are now, both my parents died in an explosion. It hit me hard. I wasn't happy for a long time. One night, I was standing on the ledge of a bridge, just about to step when a hand pulled me back. It was this guy. He had a soft expression in his eyes. His hair was brown and he wore a suit jacket with suspenders and a bow tie.I was about to lash out at him for pulling me down when he just wrapped me in a hug. I told him what happened, what lead up to me being on the bridge and he took my hand and took me into a blue police box. It was bigger on the inside. The TARDIS he called it. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. Oh my she was magnificent. A conscious space and time ship. Of course I didn't believe him at first. He took me back to my foster parents and we made a deal. He would visit me in the future but I had to promise not to go back to the bride. We shook on it and he disappeared. Six years later. I had just turned nineteen and there he was, it had been years but it was still him. We traveled for just under a year. I saw the stars. I met some awesome people. I lost some people too. I leant about past companions and his past faces. Turns out, he met my parents, made a promise to always watch over me. Some companions of his, they died. One can't remember and another left when life got hard. He lost everyone eventually. After one hard journey, he dropped me home. That was the end of our adventures. He promised he'd come back again and he did. Half a year later. He gave me something and I promised to guard it with my life. Nine years later and I'm still keeping that promise." She reminisced with a smile. 

"The thing he gave you? What was it?" 

"Ahh, can't tell you that can I." She laughed as she quickly walked over and tickled her daughter.

'Right missus. Help me finish clearing up and we can watch a movie." They both smiled and relaxed as the night slipped from around them. 

The Doctor wasn't one for spying but somethings she broke her rules for. Thats how she found herself sat on the TARDIS roof in someones back garden, Yaz at her side. Graham and Ryan were still in the TARDIS doing god knows what. The Doctor had found away to restore some memorise of her first regenerations on Gallifrey, but not many. Not happy ones either. Because somethings are better left hidden away, buried from the mind. The Doctor let out a sigh and Yaz turned to face her.

"So they can't see us?" The younger woman asked.

"Nope, perception filter."

"Why are we sat watching them? Whats so special about them?" The Doctor went quiet and Yaz interlocked their hands.

"Doctor, you can tell me." 

"The girl. The older one." The Time Lord felt the human look towards the two people in the house.

"She's a past companion. Alex. I stopped her from jumping when she was younger. Wizzed her away on her nineteenth birthday and left her with a something just before her twentieth. That was nine years ago. The younger girl is the something I left her with. She was six when I dropped her off. Her mind freshly wiped. Alex promised to protect her."

"And the girl?"

"Adalyn. She's my daughter."

"Your daughter?"

"Yeah. I'm not restricted to twelve regenerations like Time Lords because I'm the first one and since she is my daughter neither is she."

"How?" The Doctor let out a shuddered breath and Yaz held her close.

"When they were first experimenting on me. It wasn't just Tecteun. There was this other guy. Thanks to Time Lord technology at that point. If unable to conceive children there were easy injectional methods that could be used. He injected me with his own DNA. He fled shortly after. I don't think anyone ever knew. Until I showed signs of Pregnancy. Even then to be honest, they didn't care. Once I had the child. They took her away from me. My baby, just given away. Nine years ago, I found a child on the verge of death, she was just six years old. Her mind had been wiped, so I saved her and left her with Alex. Gave her the name Adalyn. Alex had no problem taking her in, knew that the child wouldn't be safe in the TARDIS. She wouldn't have had a normal life with me. I didn't know she was mine until recently." Yaz hugged her tighter and let her hand run through the blondes hair. Thats how they sat for a few hours. Sat hugging each other close, the harshness of the outside worlds leaving their minds for just a while. 

Alex walked through the house towards the front door, Adalyn just behind her.

Knock Knock Knock Knock

Knock Knock Knock Knock

Knock Knock Knock Knock

Her thoughts were racing. The four knocks. The sound of a Time Lords heartbeat. Opening the door, she was met with a woman with blonde hair, her hand interlocked with a slightly younger woman.

"How can I help?" Alex asked cautiously

"Hey Alex." 

"Doctor?" The Doctor nodded and Alex flung her arms around the blondes neck.

"God its been a while." She whispered as the other woman hugged her back. They parted and Alex smiled at the unknown woman.

"Alex." She said with a smile offering her hand. The other woman shook it with a smile.

"Yaz."

"She's my girlfriend." The Doctor smiled. Alex remembered the young girl by the door. She moved out the way and gently moved Adalyn in front of her.

"Doctor, This is Adalyn. Adalyn, the Doctor."

"The Doctor, like the man in mums stories?" The Doctor nodded with a soft laugh. 

"Yes but a woman now." She crouched down to Adalyns hight and carefully tucked a stray bit of hair behind the girls ear.

"You were a child the last time I saw you." She whispered almost inaudibly. Suddenly Adalyns hand was on her Temple and they both recoiled after a short few seconds. Yaz knelt quickly to hold the Doctor and Alex did the same with Adalyn, both of them staring at each other.

"How? How did you?" The Doctor stuttered.

"You. You're." They both just stared at each other. The Doctor sat on her knees, a gently smile on her face. She nodded slowly and Adalyn raced to wrap her arms around her neck. The Doctor sat in shock for a minute before tightly returning the hug. 

"Mom." Adalyn whispered and the doctor nodded into her shoulder.

If you'd have said to the Doctor a year ago, she would be in the living room of one of her old companions and her daughter, she would have laughed.

"Wheres the TARDIS?" Alex asked.

"Your back garden." The Doctor replied sheepishly.

"My what?"

"Perception filter. I come here around once every few months, make sure you're okay before leaving."

"The TARDIS is here?" Adalyn asked excitedly. It was the first she'd spoken since they broke from their hug.

"Yeah."

"Can we see it?"

"If it's okay with your mum." Alex gave her a grin before nodding.

'How could I say no." Adalyn cheered and she raced ahead to the back door, pulling Yaz with her. Alex held out her hand to stop the Doctor.

"You called me her mum?" She asked in bewilderment.

"Because you are. Family isn't blood. You've been there for her all those years I couldn't be. That makes you her parent." Alex smiled and hugged the Doctor again.

"I've missed you."

"I missed you too." The pair followed Yaz and Adalyn outside.

"I must warn you, I forgot to tell Ryan and Graham you may be visiting." The Doctor explained.

"Ryan and Graham?"Alex questioned.

"Companions."

"Where would you be without us?"

"Dead" They laughed and The Doctor opened the doors.

"Welcome to the TARDIS."

Nightfall had come around and the six sat around a campfire in the garden. After a lot of discussion. Alex and Adalyn were going to join's. the Doctor on the TARDIS. The Doctor was worried at first. That the Universe was dangerous but the two women had got their way and the Doctor was secretly glad they had. Having her daughter and old friend with her girlfriend and new friend would be great. But also dangerous. Four Humans. Four people that she would eventually loose. But those thoughts slowly dissolved as they all headed into the TARDIS that night, ready to take the universe by storm. 

Adalyn, her three moms and 2 odd uncles thrown into life as travellers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think and maybe leave some ideas of what I could write for future chapters.


	7. Home

Graham and Ryan clung to the TARDIS' control panel as Yaz tried to fly her. The Doctor wanted to teach Yaz to fly the ship in case of an emergency, also because she wanted to see her girlfriend take control but that's a secret. The TARDIS landed with a thump and the Time Lord excitedly wrapped her arms around the younger woman's waist.

"Let's see where we ended up." Graham said with a smile. Yaz nodded and her and the Doctor headed over to the door. Opening it, she was met by an attack of sights and smells. To the Time Lord, the planet looked like a combination of Gallifrey and Earth. The grass was emerald green and the small streams that ran through the field had clear blue water running through it. The sky was a mix of fiery reds and oranges.

They all stepped out of the TARDIS into the new landscape. The Doctor doubled over, gripping her head in pain.

"Doctor!" Yaz cried as she ran to the Time Lords side.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Her voice wobbled as she tried to stand and regain balance.

"What was that?" Ryan asked.

"Memorise? I don't know. I feel live I've been here before. Let's keep going." The others nodded and followed her lead towards the nearest town. Yaz's eyes followed her girlfriend. Something wasn't right.

They soon approached what seemed to be a town wide party. Market stalls lined the streets, and music filled the air. A soft smile was planted on the Time Lords face as she headed over to one of the stalls.

"Hey, we're travellers, could you tell us where we are?" She asked kindly. The boy nodded motioning out at the festivities around them.

"We're on the planet of dorminia during the period of lost." He explained.

"Lost?" Yaz asked.

"Yeah, around a million years ago, the founders daughter went missing. She was playing in the fields and was never seen again. During this day every year, we hold festivities and a memorial in hopes she will one day return." The Doctor nodded.

"Thank you." She smiled. Turning back to the group she pulled out currency from her coat pocket.

"Grabbed some from the TARDIS in case we needed it." She handed some to each Human.

"Why don't we take a wander, re group back here in lets say an hour and a half?" Graham and Ryan nodded, heading off their separate ways. The Doctor turned to Yaz with a smile, pulling her girlfriend into a sweet kiss.

"Sorry, I've been wanting to do that since this morning." Yaz grinned, pulling the Doctors face to meet her lips again.

"So have I." The shared a quiet laugh before interlocking hands and taking a stroll through the stalls. 

The hour and a half passed by in a flash shared by hidden kisses in doorways and sweet whispers to each other. They met back up with Ryan and Graham.

"Hey Fam-" Her sentence was cut off by an explosion that shook the ground. They all shared a look of panic before sprinting off to the explosions origin. Masses of people were running making it hard to pass through but once they did they found a building, smoke and fire gushing from the side. A woman stood in the building but the group were helpless as they watched it crumble and collapse around her. The Doctor was the first to run into the rubble, the others following close behind. Ryan and Graham waited on the surface as Yaz and the Doctor slid into small spaces and alcoves in the rubble. 

It wasn't long until they found the woman, she was laid atop a large rock, blood seeping through her clothes and a cut on her forehead.

"Shit." The Doctor mumbled checking her pulse and finding nothing.

"Is she?" Yaz didn't want to finish her sentence. The Doctor gave her a sad nod before her face changed. The Time Lord quickly used her body to shield the humans as a blinding light shot out from the woman. Even protected by the Doctor, Yaz could feel the heat intensity of the light. Once it finally died down the Doctor moved herself off Yaz and turned to face the Woman. She looked completely different.

"But how?" The Doctor stuttered, her face one of shock and horror. Rocks and rubble started to shift above them as a rescue team made their way to the woman.

"Come on, lets get out of here." Yaz suggested, grabbing the Doctors hand. The older woman didn't reply, she just let herself be dragged away. 

Once they were back on the surface, the four made their way to a hotel. Graham and Ryan got a shared room as did the Doctor and Yaz.

The Doctor sat on the bed, the trio scattered around the room on various chairs. 

"She regenerated." The Doctor explained.

"Regenerated? Isn't that what Time Lords do?" Graham asked and the Doctor just nodded in response. A knock on the door made them all jump and Ryan hesitantly opened it but relaxed once he saw the hotel manager.

"Hi, just to remind you the memorial ceremony will be going ahead in half an hour."

"Even with what happened to that woman?"

"Yes. She is completely fine now. Regeneration only takes a small while to get over."

"Who was she?" The Doctor asked from her position on the bed.

"The founder, Ellie, She runs the memorial every year.

The Doctor nodded and he gave them a smile before walking away.

The group wandered out the hotel and down to where the memorial was held. The Doctor was quiet and that put the others on edge. The ceremony was held outside in a field full of life. Flowers grew in every free space and the healthy trees provided shade from the burning sun. They quietly took their seats and Yaz let her hand rest on the Doctors knee to try and comfort her.

"A million years ago my daughter left our house to play in the fields. She never came home. Today we celebrate her life and tonight will light lanterns in hope she will return."

The once dark sky was now illuminated by hundreds of lanterns, all in different colours and sizes. Those on the water merged with the reflections of those in the sky, creating a imagine only thought possible in a dream. People were singing, a sound that was heavenly to anyone that heard it. Yaz sat in between the Doctors legs, the Aliens arms wrapped protectively around her waist. The older woman had relaxed a lot since that afternoon and let herself enjoy the scenes before them. Hundreds of people were gathered around, all sat watching the sky. The Doctor let her chin rest on top of Yaz's head, the feeling of the Younger woman, comfortingly stroking her hand brining a smile to her lips. In the middle of the gathering was a small table that held a candle and a necklace. The golden chain gleamed in the light and the crystal sat still at the end of the chain. It was the one thing Ellie had left of her daughter and hoped it would help lead her home. A screen appeared next to the table and everyone fell silent. It held the picture of a child. A child the Doctor immediately recognised and all the stress she'd let go, returned. The lost child. There was a reason they hadn't found her. Because she was the lost child. Yaz felt her body tense.

"Doctor? You okay?" Her words didn't reach the Alien. She was trapped in her own mind. 

"Doctor." Yaz sat up and turned to face her girlfriend. The Time Lord was staring straight through her, her eyes clouded. She let her hand softly trace patterns on the older woman back in an attempt to sooth her.

"The child." She managed to eventually stutter out.

"The child is me."

Yaz froze for a minute before continuing her previous action of comforting the Alien.

"Are you sure?" She asked softly.

"I've never been so sure." She stood up and slowly walked towards the projection. Everything was starting to make sense. All the pieces falling together in perfect harmony. The blonde slowly reached out to take the necklace from the table. Looking up, her eyes were locked with Ellie's.

"Theta?" She asked softly. The Doctor nodded, letting her tears fall freely. Ellie stepped forward and in one quick motion wrapped the Doctor in the tightest hug. The Doctor hugged her back, both Women dropping to their knees. 

"Mum." The Doctor whispered softly into her mothers shoulder. 

"You're home."

"I'm home."

The Doctors definition of home varied, It was the TARDIS, it was with her companions, it was right here in the arms of her mother. The two women pulled away from the hug and Ellie let her hand softly sit upon the Doctors cheek, gently wiping away the tears. The Doctor leant into the touch, the trace of a smile stuck on her lips. Ellie smiled.

"You're beautiful." She whispered before hugging the Doctor again, causing a new set of tears to come to front. The Doctor thought her mind would be running at a million miles an hour but it wasn't, it was peaceful and quiet, letting her enjoy the moment. The two women stood up and Ellie took the Doctors hand, lifting it above her head. The once silent crowd was now full of cheers and chatter. The Doctor smiled as her and Ellie made their way through the parted crowd. 

"Mum, I want you to meet some people." She lead her over to wear Yaz, Graham and Ryan were standing.

"Mum this is Ryan, Graham. And Yaz. Yaz is my Girlfriend." She shook the boys hand but pulled Yaz in for a hug. Yaz smiled and returned the hug. 

"I can give you a tour if you'd like?" Ellie offered with a warm smile.

"We'd love nothing more."

"Your mum is off world currently with your sister, exploring and helping where needed, they should be getting back tomorrow." Ellie explained as they walked, the Doctor nodded and laughed at her companions confused faces.

"Regeneration can switch Genders." She explained.

After a few hours, the trio excused themselves back to the hotel for sleep leaving the Doctor to talk with Ellie. They sat upon a hill, watching the lights and celebrations below.

"What happened?" Ellie asked, facing the Doctor.

"I don't know, what I'm about to tell you is what I've been told. I don't remember any of it." Ellie nodded, her face serious. 

"I was found next to a portal by a woman called tecteun. We travelled the universe before returning to her home planet of Gallifrey. I fell off a cliff causing me to regenerate. The first regeneration on Gallifrey. Tecteun then dedicated her life to figure out what I was. It took a lot of my regenerations before she finally cracked the code. With it, they created a new race. The Time Lords. Each Time Lord was restricted to 12 regenerations. They wiped my memories and forced me to regenerate back into a child before treating me like any Time Lord child. I went to the academy, gave up my name and took on the title of The Doctor." The Doctor explained everything to the woman next to her. The war, the TARDIS, the Master, her companions. Everything. By the time she was done, she was struggling to hold in a sob. Ellie pulled her into an embrace. Her mind was swimming with the thought of what her daughter had been through. 

After a while of letting the silence blanket them, just enjoying each others company, they decided to head back down into the town. The Doctor walked Ellie to her cottage before strolling back to the hotel. She had a home. She had a family. 

The Doctor walked into hers and Yaz’s hotel room to find the younger woman sat on the bed, a small box in her hands.

“You okay?” The doctor asked with a smile. Yaz didn’t reply, she just patted the space next to her. The Doctor sat and Yaz handed her the box.

“I’ve been nervous about giving it to you.” She said quietly. The doctor opened the small thing and inside was a necklace, the pendant a small version of her TARDIS. On closer look, there were things carved into it. Not things. Names. 13 names:

Sara  
Rose  
Martha  
Donna  
Amy  
Rory  
River  
Clara  
Bill  
Jack  
Yaz  
Ryan  
Graham

The doctor looked at Yaz, tears in her eyes.

“When we first met you, you said you carried them around in you. What they would have said and done. Now, they can be with you in a TARDIS too.” Yaz explained. The Doctor didn’t reply. She carefully placed the present on the bad side table and flung her arms around her girlfriend. Her hearts so full They could burst. 

“Yasmine Kahn. I don’t know what to say. Thank you.”

Yas just smiled and hugged her girlfriend tighter.

Team Tardis stayed on the Planet for a few more days. The Doctor met the rest of her family and got to explore her home planet. Like always thought, she found herself back on the TARDIS, promising her return. For once as she pulled the Levers to leave, she was happy. Her thoughts were quiet, her heart content and a smile worn on her face. Her finger traced the TARDIS pendant and engraved names that hung on her chest. She had a family, both one by blood, one by choice .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think and maybe leave some ideas of what I could write for future chapters.


	8. A Devious Plan

It was the perfect plan. No one would ever guess it. I mean, maybe it would pass through someone's brain process but it would slip away like all loose thoughts.

The human race, so oblivious to all that was in the universe. Living in their little bubble world. Science had said there couldn't be life outside their atmosphere. Of course, a lot of people believed it. But a lot didn't. In an endless universe there had to be some other kind of life form. What they never would have guessed, was that they were the elaborate part in a plan so perfectly set up. You see, the one thing about the human race is technology. It's fascinating really, how far they've come over the years. Technology can be used for good, and for bad. You see humans use something called a television. Each one filled with thousands of different shows. In the 21st century anyway. Doctor who. That was the name of the show that had captured ,mainly British, eyes for years. A show about a Time Lord. What they would never expect is for that show to be a devious plan.

The Master has planned it perfectly. The Doctor loved the earth and its inhabitants loved television. So, he watched. He watched and waited until the time was right before creating the show. The show featured both the Doctor, the Master and the Doctors TARDIS. Having watched the humans, the Master knew they'd connect with the show. If the theme tune was heard, whovians ,as they called themselves, would know what it was from. A blue police box would be recognized as the TARDIS. His plan was to use the Doctors precious humans against her. Creating identical replicas of the Doctor for each regeneration. It worked perfectly. The show built up a fan base, it had merchandise, people loved it. That's how the Master captured his oldest F̶r̶i̶e̶n̶d̶ enemy. The doctor walked right into his trap. The fans had seen his blue box appear, immediately taking to social media where it wasn't too hard for the master to lock on to her location. It was perfect. Her precious humans used against her without them knowing it.

"If you're going to kill me then just do it." The Doctor screamed at the door, knowing the master was on the other side.

"Do it you coward!" If she was being honest, she would accept death. She'd already lived long enough, lost more than anyone could imagine.

The Masters sly smile sent rage through her. A emotion she tried so hard to cover and bury deep down.

"Why would I kill you? The fun has just begun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think and maybe leave some ideas of what I could write for future chapters.


	9. Watching The World Burn

It had been three years since the Doctors death. Yaz lost touch with Ryan and Graham, worked on her career in London. Ryan moved to Wales and Graham finished his retirement in Sheffield. Her death had an affect on everyone. Team TARDIS tried to stay in touch but they all had gaping holes in their hearts and seeing each other just made them remember what they'd lost. It was hard for them to continue everyday life. Almost everyone knew who they were. They were Yasmine Kahn, Ryan Sinclair and Graham O brien. They had saved the world with the Doctors help. There were memorials held all over as stories as what her and her past regenerations had done to save the Earth all through time. Since her death, the Earth had been a easy target for Invaders. UNIT did what they could but even they had limits. In the end, invaders won. The Axerians had been a race no one knew about, they were powerful and armed for destruction. The war was short lived and the invaders won. Free will was taken away and humanity was treated as a prisoner. There was a small group of people, they were under the radar. A rebellion group. Ready to take back the earth in the Doctors honour.

Clara stood upon a hill watching London burn. Skyscrapers had fallen, Houses set alight and blood spilled. She was part of the rebellion. So was Ashildr, they'd recruited anyone they could, some having experience with the Doctor, some didn't. Someone came and stood by her side. Alex. She was only seventeen, one of the youngest members.

"Why would anyone do this?" She asked from Claras side.

"Because they're mean. We faced a lot of mean aliens but, I was always safe. The Earth was always safe. Because the Doctor was here. She saved people. They all saved people. Now she's gone. And there's no safety. No net to fall back on if things go wrong." Clara said sadly.

"You knew here? Personally?"

"I knew all of them, I travelled with them, along time ago."

"What were they like?"

Some crumpled copy of a smile crossed Clara's face.

"They were going to save the world." And around them, the world burned. Clara had tried to get in touch with Team TARDIS but the hope of their survival was diminishing with every failed attempt. Ashildr had done her best to comfort Clara but it didn't work. She lost the woman she loved and the people she called her family and around her, her planet was in flames. It felt like the end of days, and no one had hope. Something that died with the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think and maybe leave some ideas of what I could write for future chapters.


	10. A Place Called Home

To say team TARDIS were worried about the alien they all loved was an understatement. Where she'd once worn her kind and happy exterior with pride, now wore one of sadness and a touch of anger. They'd tried to get her to talk, Yaz more than most but she wouldn't budge. She would teleport randomly out of the TARDIS and come back hours later more closed off than when she left. Today wasn't any different. After searching the TARDIS ,and getting the hint from the ship itself, the others knew they were alone again.

"We can't keep going on like this." Ryan muttered.

"Evey time we are in a room with her it's like walking on eggshells."

"What happened in that time she was away with the Master? What happened after she dropped us home?" Graham asked.

Yaz wasn't paying too much attention, her focus was on the ship that all had a place in their hearts.

"Please. Help us. Help us to help her." The ship let out a series of sighs and vwoorps. A woman in all black with a black veil, a human woman in a victorian outfit and a potato man in armor appeared next to Yaz and the room fell silent.

"Really? Would be nice to have a warning before you teleport us." The woman in a veil muttered before pulling it back to reveal her face. She was a lizard woman?!

"Who are you? How did you get here?" Yaz asked confidently.

"The TARDIS teleported us." The potato man said.

"We are friends of the Doctors, is he here?" the human woman asked.

The room was silent.

"I'm guessing thats why we were teleported."

"I'm Madame Vastra, this is my wife Jenny and this is strax. I'm a Silurian, Jenny is human and Strax is a Sontaran." Vastra introduced the trio.

"I'm Yaz, and thats Ryan and Graham. We're all human."

"That must make you the Doctors companions then." Strax stated and Yaz nodded.

"Can you help?" Yaz asked worriedly.

"You will have to elaborate dear." Vastra said.

"With the Doctor. Something happened and we don't know what, or how to help."

"He's closed himself off?"

"She's a she now." Jenny and Vastra smiled.

"About time."

"Explain." Vastra motioned and Yaz did. She didn't spare any detail. She told them about their encounter with the Master. How he'd tried to kill them all. How the Doctor hadn't been the same since then. Apart of Yaz didn't trust the three but she also knew the TARDIS wouldn't have brought them here if they were dangerous.

"Ma'am I think we need to call her in." Strax said towards Vastra.

"But she said if it was an emergency." Jenny said, a slight undertone of worry to her voice.

"This is an emergency dear." Jenny nodded before they all turned to face the Doctors new companions.

"When we teleport out of here, another woman will teleport in. Trust her. She has more history with the Doctor than a lot of people. But her coming here could hurt them both emotionally but it is needed. Trust her. she will know what to do." Vastra explained.

"Good luck my dears." And with that they were gone. The three companions stood in shock for a minute before waiting for the woman to arrive.

"Do you think it will be a past companion?" Ryan asked.

"Maybe? I'm not sure. Vastra didn't mention a name." Yaz replied.

"They seemed nice." Graham stated.

"They are." The sound of a woman voice startled the group.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Those three have helped the Doctor through a lot of hardships, been there for him in his darkest times." Yaz let her eyes study the woman in front of her. She had mid length brunette hair, a slight rose tint to her cheeks and wearing blue jeans with a black top.

"The Doctor is a she now. Who are you?" Yaz asked.

"I'm Clara. Clara Osworld."

"Clara?" Yaz repeated her name.

"But your-"

"Dead." She finished Ryans sentence for him.

"The Doctor thinks I am. Not yet. Decided to travel the universe for a while before headed to my death on Gallifrey."

"Gallifrey?"

"Long story. Vastra said the Doctor needed my help?" Yaz nodded and explained everything she had to the trio that had teleported in minutes earlier. Clara didn't say anything after Yaz had finished, she just nodded and headed to the controls.

"We are about to go somewhere. When we get there, you can open the door, look around but do not leave the TARDIS. If the Doctor is where we are heading, then she will be extremely vulnerable. She will be dangerous. Do not leave the TARDIS. Understood?" The three nodded their heads and soon the sound of the TARDIS landing filled the control room. Clara was hesitant to go out the door. She was hesitant to step out into outside because if whatever out there was the reason for the Doctors mood, it wasn't going to be good. They all stepped towards the door and Clara opened it slowly, all the breath getting taken out her her when she saw the state of where they'd landed.

"Oh heavens." She whispered.

"Where are we?" Yaz asked from beside her.

"Gallifrey. Thats the Doctors home."

The three humans felt overwhelmed with emotions. Of course the Doctor wasn't opening up about her home when it had been left like this.

"I'm guessing this is the Masters work" Clara said sadly.

"The Master? But this is his home too?" Ryan said.

"I know. Now remember stay here. I'm going to go looking for the Doctor." As the brunette stepped away from the TARDIS, Yaz let a tear fall freely down her face. The two men behind her were just as emotional. The glass dome that once held life was now smashed and burning. After a few moments the two men left the sight to head back into the TARDIS, not wanting to stare at the destruction any longer but Yaz remained, her eyes glued to the burning city. She couldn't comprehend how the Doctor was feeling. Her family. Her friends. Her species. All dead at the Masters hand.

Clara stepped away from the TARDIS and headed into the streets of the Citadel. She had a faint idea of where the Doctor would be. Her heart was breaking as she headed deeper into the city. The Master had let hell reign on this place. Her feet took her to the front of a small building. It was unrecognisable then the last time she had seen in. The walls had crumbled, the roof in the same condition. The sadness she felt was beyond words. The Doctors home. Gone.

The brunette slowly walked through the collapsed doorway and tried to make her way through the rubble. Somethings were still slightly recognisable. The marks on the doorway marking the highs of multiple children, some pictured that lay broken from their casing lying atop the destruction but not yet torn. Clara slowly picked up what she could and placed them in her pockets. She soon found herself standing outside a room. The sound of faint sobs coming from inside.

The Doctor knew she wasn't being fair to her fam. She was closing off from them, distancing herself. But she couldn't explain why, could anyone? She'd been coming back to the ruins of her home, the reason for it wasn't exactly clear. Not even to her. Maybe to punish herself, maybe to try and remember life before. This time was no different. Her friends were still asleep when she teleported off the TARDIS and found herself walking a different direction to all the other times she'd come. She was going to a place she had tried so hard to avoid. Her childhood home.

She'd lost count of how much time had passed since she stepped through the threshold. The house was a wreck. Not a lot salvageable. She carefully made her way upstairs into her old room. It hadn't changed at all apart from the debris that now blanketed the room. She slowly picked up an old teddy. Her Mother had given it to her when she was a baby, to try and stop the night terrors. She had got it for her one her travel to Earth. The Time Lord let herself sink to the floor, holding the toy close. She gripped it hard, worried that if she let go, it would disappear with everything else. She let the sobs rip through her body.

The sound of footsteps alerted her to someone else in the house. The only person it could have been was the cause of all this mess. Maybe he'd come to kill her too. She didn't really care. She didn't want to live. The TARDIS would take her companions home before returning to Gallifrey to burn out with her thief. Maybe people would be safer if she was to die now. Her cries didn't subside and she did nothing to stop them. The intruder was outside the room. A audible gasp was heard from them before they sprinted over and wrapped their arms around the desolate Time Lord. The Doctor recoiled from the contact. It felt too similar. Too similar to the way her mother used to hold her. Something she now yearned for. To feel the arms of her mother wrapped protectively around her as she whispered promises in Gallifreyan to never let the monsters get to her. The memories made her cry harder. She just wanted her mother. She just wanted her family back.

Clara stared at the woman in front of her. She was clinging to a small stuffed bear, her knees brought to her chest as she cried.

"Doctor." she whispered.

The sweet feminine voice was not that the Doctor expected to hear. She slowly lifted her head.

"N-no. You're. You're not real." Her voice was broken as her words came out in a stuttered state.

"You're a trick. You're not here." The pain in her voice made Claras heart ache. She slowly made her way to the Time Lords side.

"I'm real. I'm here."

"Clara." The Doctor didn't care if she was just a trick, she just needed someone to hold her. As if reading her thoughts, Clara hugged the Time Lord protectively. Slowly rocking her side to side, leaving a soft kiss on her head like you would to comfort a distressed child. Time passed but neither of them noticed. The Doctors tears slowly subsided. She was numb. She didn't feel anything. No pain, no sadness, no anger, Nothing.

It terrified Clara to see the Doctor this was. She just sat motionlessly, her eyes trained on the doorway. She looked as if her soul had been ripped from her body. They sat there for a few more moments before Clara carefully stood up, helping the Doctor to stand after her. Clara grabbed the soft comforter off the bed and wrapped it around the Time Lords shoulders as she shivered. They slowly made their way back through the ruined streets back to the TARDIS. Clara supported most of the Doctors weight as they walked back to the ship. They slowly made their way up the hill and through the Doors of the familiar blue police box.

The fam were sat around the console when the two doors opened. They all watched with sadness as Clara helped the Doctor through the doors. She just looked like a shell. Her eyes held no emotion as Cara helped her to walk. She was clinging to a small raggedy teddy and a galaxy printed bed comforter was wrapped around her shoulders.

Clara walked past the Doctors companions and gave them a sad smile as she lead the Doctor through the TARDIS hallways towards the Time Lords room. She carefully lifted the woman into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, her eyes closed and her breathing evened out. Clara carefully wrapped the comforter around her so to cover her whole body. The lights dimmed as she headed to the doorway. Turning back to take one last look at the alien, Clara sighed sadly. She looked like a child. A child that had lost everything, clinging to a small bit of hope in the form of a teddy. Maybe she was deep down. A two thousand year old child looking for a place to call home. A place to feel like home. The brunette closed the door and headed towards the kitchen. She hadn't taken a proper look at the new TARDIS. It was very relaxing. The soft orange glow that spiralled through the crystals embedded into the walls leading her way. She found Yaz sat drinking tea in silence. The other two still in the control room. She poured herself a cup before sitting with the younger woman.

"Is she?"

"She's sleeping."

"What was it like? I saw it from the TARDIS but I just-" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"Worse than you could imagine. She was in her childhood home. It was destroyed. I found a few drawing, pictures and a couple sentimental things that I could salvage for her. I don't know what she will do with them but at lease she has the choice." Yaz nodded.

"What did the Time Lords do? What did they do that was so bad that could justify what he did."

"If there was a reason, then something unimaginable. Something that could quite possible destroy both his and the Doctors life."

"If there was a reason?"

"He also could have just done It because he didn't like the Time Lords. Whatever part of good the Doctor saw in Missy is gone now, and I don't think it's coming back."

"Missy?"

"His past regeneration." Yaz nodded and the two women fell into a comfortable silence.

"Thank you." Yaz muttered.

"For coming. We didn't know how to help her." Clara gave her a smile and squeezed her hand.

"I'm going to take her a tea for when she wakes up." Yaz nodded and Clara filled a cup before heading back down the hallways. She slowly entered the Time Lords room and left the drink on the dresser. She let her eyes study the blonde in front of her. She looked peaceful but Clara knew there was a war raging on in her mind. She carefully brushed a strand of hair behind the Doctors ear and left a kiss on her forehead. As she was about to walk away, a hand interlocked with hers.

"Stay. Please." A weak voice whispered and Clara nodded. She kicked off her coat and shoes before climbing into the bed beside the Doctor.

"My impossible girl. How I've missed you."

"I've missed you too love." The Doctor let a small smile show on her face. Clara wrapped her arm around the Doctor, drawing words in Gallifreyan on her hand. The Doctor sighed and leant into the touch, her other arm still wrapped tightly around the teddy.

"Sleep my dear. It will help." Clara whispered.

Thats how Yaz found them a few hours later when she went to check up on them. The Doctor wrapped protectively in Claras arms, one hand intertwined with the brunettes, the other holding the stuffed animal. Both of them warm under the protection of the comforter. Yaz smiled softly and closed the door with a soft click.

"Keep them safe." She whispered to the ship and got a low hum in return. Things weren't good, they were far from it, but the Doctor had a family who were ready to support her through it. She had Vastra, Jenny, Strax. She had Ryan, Graham and Yaz bust most importantly she had Clara Osworld. Her impossible girl by her side. She knew things would take time but she had all the time in the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think and maybe leave some ideas of what I could write for future chapters.


	11. Witchcraft

"Tell the truth Lassie." The Doctor turned to face Willa, her hearts sinking. Willa was scared. The Doctor knew that. So when she spoke next, the Doctor didn't blame her.

"I did think it was strange when they said her name was the Doctor."

"Like Doctor Dee! A necromancer! That seals it! Arrest the Witch!"

The Doctor started to panic then. She should have been more careful. Being a woman completely slipped her mind. So many things were different. How she was viewed to society, how she was treated. If she was still a man this wouldn't be happening. Two guards grabbed her by the arms and dragged her as she trashed in their grip, trying to get free.

"I'm not a witch!!" She tried but they didn't pay attention.

Clara, Yaz, Ryan and Graham were all on their way to find the Doctor when Ryan stopped then.

"Quiet a sec, listen."

The sound of a hand bell being rung drifted through the forest from the village. They all stopped to look around.

"Someone's being ducked." Graham stated.

"The Doctor wouldn't let that happen though." Yaz argued and Clara felt her blood run cold.

"She's the one being ducked."

The four of them sprinted through the woods and towards the lake they had been at hours previous. They skidded to a halt when they realized the place was abandoned.

"Where is everyone?" Graham asked in a panic.

"Village!" Clara called and started running. Her mind was racing. So many thoughts rushing to front. Her panic was rising. She couldn't loose the Doctor. Not now, not ever.

The four of them ran to the centre of the village to find everyone gathered around. They pushed their way though the crowd to the front and Clara gasped.

"Doctor!" She cried. The Time Lords eyes met with hers. Clara had never seen her look so frightened.

"Clara.." She whispered. She was tied to a pole, her hands were bound above her head. A bonfire was waiting below her. Clara noticed the Doctors coat abandoned on the floor and carefully picked it up, holding it close.

Yaz turned to King James.

"Get her down! Now! She is your only chance out of this mess!" The king ignored her and turned to mistress savage.

"Burn the witch."

"Nooooo!" Clara cried, as she fell into Graham's arms.

"Sire! Please!" Yaz begged as he watched Becka step towards the bonfire, a piece of wood lit in her hand. Once again though he ignored Yaz's plea and the bonfire went up with a whoosh.

"We have to do something!" Clara cried. Villagers held them back as they went to step up to the bonfire. Clara let her eyes fall in the Doctor and it ripped her heart out. Her cries shattered Clara. The fire surrounded her, her face twisted in pain. It swirled around her body, attacking anything that was exposed to it. The tears rose in Claras eyes as she watched the Alien. An idea came to mind and she turned to Yaz.

"Hold the villagers back and hold her coat." She agreed, taking the Doctors coat from Claras arms.

"Graham, Ryan keep an eye out for an opening. Once done we need to sprint out of here. Got it." They nodded and Clara took a deep breath before shoulder barging the woman infront of her. The woman fell to the floor and Clara sprinted up to the raging fire. She took another breath before jumping off a nearby box onto the top of the wood. She felt the heat immediately. It felt like being stabbed repeatedly. She tried not to focus on it. Using the sonic she had slipped out the coat pocket, she undid the ropes tying the Doctor to the pole. Clara helped her jump quickly off the fire and they barrel rolled onto the ground. Clara got up with a grunt and ran to the Doctors motionless body.

"Yaz!" She cried. She ran to her side. They wrapped the Doctors arms around their necks and moved as fast as they could to the opening Graham and Ryan were running too. James, Becka and the Villagers we're trying to stop them  
But they kept running. Graham lit the end of a piece of wood and used it to hold them back.

They finally made it back to the TARDIS and entered quickly, having lost the Villagers in the woods. They quickly made their way to the TARDIS med-bay and laid the Doctor on one of the cots.

"I can handle this. You three, go grab some ice." Clara commanded and they nodded, rushing to grab what was needed. She carefully made her way to the Doctor and the sight made her heart heart. Her outfit was singed and her skin held angry burn marks. Her wrists were rubbed raw from the rope. Anger boiled inside Clara. She hated how they had hurt her. She carefully placed treatment and dressings on the wounds the Time Lord had. The human companions brought back the ice and she carefully placed it over the Aliens body. The trio left Clara with the Doctor, knowing she would want some time alone once the blonde finally awoke.

The Doctor kept struggling even as they dragged her through the forest. Her cries for help weren't heard as she was left tied to a tree. She hung her head. Time dragged on before King James came out to talk to her.

"Let me go! Please! I can help you!" She pleaded. He didn't say anything. His eyes ventured over her and she'd never felt so exposed.

"Please." She begged. The Doctor wasn't one for begging but she knew how ruthless people could be. Driven by belief and fear, it was a dangerous combination.

"Why should I?" He asked slyly.

"Because I'm not a witch. Please. I can help."

"Help Satan you mean!"

"No! Please."

"You will be tried witch, then we shall see." Becka came out to join them.

"Sire I can handle the witch from here." He nodded and left the two women alone.

"Becka please. I'm innocent and you know it."

"No I really don't Doctor."

"Becka. Let. Me. Go."

"I know your secret." The Doctors hearts stopped.

"What?"

"That. Girl. That was with you. The one with the short brown hair. Clara you called her. I know you two are." She looked away in disgust.

"Together.." 17th century. Same sex relationships, punishable by death.

"Look my relationship with Clara has nothing to do with me being a witch. I'm not a witch so please, let me go."

"No. You know? Your relationship. It's sinful. It's a disgrace. You know what I say? Burn the witch, and after, we will burn her friend." The Doctor felt sick to her stomach.

"Becka please. I'm begging you. Don't do this." She pleaded.

"I will make a deal." The doctor nodded.

"You come with us without a fight, I will let your partner and friends live." The Doctor agreed without hesitation. Clara could take everyone home, they could all be safe. She would risk her life in a heartbeat, as long as her fam were safe.

"Deal."

Clara carefully traced her fingers over the back of The Doctors hand. She'd wrapped up her own burns a few moments previous, the only time she'd left the Time Lords side. It had been an hour since they'd entered the TARDIS and apart from a few groans, the Doctor hadn't stirred. The beeping from the heart monitor have Clara some hope. At least she was alive. They all were. That was the main thing.

Becka had left to converse with James again before they returned with the guards. The slowly undid the ropes around tree, leaving some to keep her wrists bound. Their grip on her shoulders was like steel. She dreaded what was about to happen. It took a Time Lord a lot longer to die than a human. For her, this would feel like eternity. They walked through the forest and towards the village. James and Becka walked gleefully behind her. She kept her head hung low.

They eventually approached the fire. The Doctor felt sick to her stomach. She saw Willa come running into the village.

"What's happening?" She asked in a panic

"We are burning the witch." James replies with a smirk.

"No Becka please. Don't harm her." The older woman payed no mind to her younger cousin.

"Tie her up."

"I'm sorry Doctor." Willa cried.

"It's okay Willa. It's not your fault." She whispered with a sad smile.

"Go." Willa nodded and fled. The Doctor could only hope she left the village.

The guards tied her to the pole before backing away. More wood was placed on the bonfire below her. She took a deep breath hoping for it all to be over quick. The bell rang out and soon everyone was gathering round. Whispered went around and curses thrown her way.

She heard a cry and looked up to see her Fam pushing through the crowd.

"Doctor!" Clara cried as they reached the front.

"Clara.." She whispered. She watched her slowly pick up her coat and hold it to her chest and she watched Yaz turn to King James.

"Get her down! Now! She is your only chance out of this mess!" The king ignored her and turned to Becka

"Burn the witch."

"Nooooo!" Clara cried, as she fell into Graham's arms. Seeing her girlfriend so sad broke the Doctors heart. At least it was her and not her impossible girl she reasoned with herself.

"Sire! Please!" Yaz begged. The Doctor saw Becka move towards her but kept her eyes on Clara.

The fire went up with a whoosh and the heat from it was like falling into the sun. The pain was indescribable. It clung to her body. She tried to hold in her screams but couldn't keep it in for long. The tears that rolled down her cheeks were quickly wiped away by the flames around her. She tried to focus on something else but all she could think about was the fire eating away at her.

"Clara." The softness of the words caused Clara to almost miss it. Her heard shot up to see the Time Lord slowly open her eyes.

"Doctor." She muttered, gently brushing the hair from her face.

"What happened?"

"I saved you."

"Lay with me."

Clara nodded and snuggled up next to her.

"I was so scared I'd lost you." Clara admitted, trying not to hurt the other woman's wounds.

"You could never loose me. I will always be there with you." The doctor nuzzled her head into Claras shoulder and the two women fell asleep. They would deal with the aliens later. But now all they needed was confirmation the other was okay.

(I don't know if the punishable by death was true in 17th century England. I tried researching but it didn't help lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think and maybe leave some ideas of what I could write for future chapters.


	12. Terrors

She couldn't describe the fear that was coursing through her veins.  
"Wake up. I know you're broken, but it's all over now."  
"What do you mean?"  
"When I said I killed everyone here... I did keep the bodies, just... just cold enough in case they'd be useful." The glee on his face made the Doctor sick to her stomach.  
"I thought... I thought maybe some good can come out of all of this. Your adopted mother isn't the only one who can experiment." The Doctors mind was swimming. She had spent so long thinking she was the last Timelord when in reality, she was the first. She wanted to run. To find the fam and curl up into a ball until the end of time, but she was trapped, the Master so clearly thrilled at their predicament. How long had she lived. How much of her life was unknown. What had the people she thought were her family put her through. The images of the electrocution flowing through her mind.  
"I mean, what if... a new race could be created? Huh?" Her breathing became more rapid, more shallow. Her face was drained of all colour, she was as pale as a ghost, her palms sweaty and the adrenaline coursing through her system was shutting down her ability to think logically.  
"Time Lord organics with the ability to regenerate and self-repair in Cyber armour. Invincible! A perfect army, right? Right? Oh, come in, my pretties." The Doctors heart dropped. A group of Cybermen wearing Time Lord collar style helmets and cloaks entered.  
"Yeah! Doosh, doosh, doosh." The Masters glee was radiating off him in waves, the fear in the Doctors eyes was very much clear and he loved it. He loved the control, the revenge and for or the first time in a while, the Doctor had no doubt he would kill her without a second thought. Before she thought he would have some compassion but now, now they were past the line of redemption. From friends to enemies. Long gone was the person she thought she knew.  
"Line up. Attention! Yeah, that's it. Well, let's test it out. Shoot him. Shoot him!"  
The Cyberman turned and shot the one opposite him, causing it to fall to the floor with a loud bang.  
"Good dog! All dead. Er... wait. Could it be?" The Doctor watched in horror as the Cyberman started to regenerate.  
"Yes, it could! Behold your new CyberMasters, Doctor. All born from you, but led by me. How does that feel? Huh?" She knew her face wore her emotions clearly but she was too tired and too scared to care. Scared was an understatement, she was petrified. Her body was trembling and she wanted nothing more than to hide away. God how she wished she was back with Yaz and the Fam before all of this started, before the Master first revealed himself.  
"Now, no time to lose. Don't move. Oh, that's right, you can't. Can you feel a new era dawning, Doctor?" This couldn't be happening. She couldn't let him get off Gallifrey, if he did it would be the end of the universe. They would kill everyone, but what could she do. He had made sure that she would have to watch the destruction but not be able to do anything about it. Her heart was hammering in her chest like she had just finished a marathon in a world record time with no practice.  
"For Gallifrey." He said with a smirk.  
"For Gallifrey!" The Cybermen repeated.  
"For the Time Lords."  
"For the Time Lords!"  
"For the end of the universe itself!"  
"For the end of the universe itself!"  
"Sweet dreams. This way, soldiers" She could feel her eyelids getting heavier, her mind fighting not to fall back into the matrix but she wasn't strong enough and fell back into the world of the unconsciousness.

The Timelord shot up in her bed, the memories still feeling like they had just happened. She brought her knees to her chest and curled in on herself. She felt a hand softly settle and draw calming patterns on her back.  
"Hey, it's okay. You're safe Doctor. You're in the TARDIS." A pair of arms wrapped around her and the Doctor leant into Yaz's touch.  
"Yaz." She mumbled out weakly through the tears that were silently cascading down her cheeks.  
"I'm here Doctor, and I'm not going anywhere."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise." They sat in silence for a few moments before her girlfriend spoke up again.  
"Do you want tot talk about it?"  
"I was back in the Matrix chamber on Gallifrey. Just before you got there. I was so scared Yaz. I thought he was going to kill me. He's been evil for a long time but I always had a small hope that he would be able to be redeemed. Missy was almost there, maybe it's my fault that they went back to their bad ways but. I've never thought he would kill me. Even my tenth regeneration didn't think he would actually kill me but. When I was trapped in there, He was so happy to see me suffering. I thought he was going to kill me." Her sobs were louder this time and Yaz pulled the alien into a hug, wrapping the covers around them both.  
"Doctor, trust me when I say, what the Master does, it's their choice. It's their decision what they do with their regeneration, I promise this isn't on you. You don't have to feel guilty for this."  
They stayed in that position, Yaz sat against the headboard with the Doctors head on her chest, sat between her legs for a while. Once the aliens breathing evened and soft snores emitted from her, Yaz took a second to breathe. The Doctor had a long past and a lot of Trauma came with it. It would take a lot of time to work through it, and by a lot, potentially multiple lifetimes, but Yaz made a promise that she would be there for her until her last breath, and she never planed on breaking it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think and maybe leave some ideas of what I could write for future chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think and maybe leave some ideas of what I could write for future chapters.


End file.
